Devil's Trap: Liberation
by thehornedcasanova
Summary: Sebastian is left alone without a clue or farewell by Ciel shortly after becomes a demon. Over a span of 124 years, Sebastian finally settles, dealing with the loss of his young lord until they meet face to face again in Tokyo. Where did he go? More importantly, who took him? A story of old fiends... (M/M, AU, see AN in chapter one)


**Chapter warnings:**

**Smut/lemon/the hot stuff**

**TW: Abuse, hostage situation**

* * *

_2013 – November – Tokyo, Japan._

The busy streets of Tokyo were restless and bustling with life and sound. From the very top of my business building – floor 26 – I could still see the face of every single person and hear the broken Japanese of every foreigner. That was part of being a demon. I could see the bacteria in every drop of rain water that fell down onto the side walk and the clumps of mascara stuck in the eyelashes of all the hostess women and even the scuffs on the shoes of business men; all from the tip-top of the building. My existence was one of those movies you thought would never – in HD.

"Sebastian!" greeted my current master as he came down the hall luring my attention from the lobby window. I turned as he patted my shoulders. "What are you still doing here? It's late. You should go home."

I worked for him. He was a good man, CEO of his own company and a very generous one. He bought me a studio apartment a few blocks away. He's simple and doesn't ask for much. Sometimes I think he forgets I'm a demon. Once his son died, he became an alcoholic and called for me in some sort of drunk agony. I guess I was his son's replacement. He's even passing on his company to me. It's absurd. Humans are such fragile minded things… but I appreciate his hospitality.

"I was waiting for you, sir." I replied.

He sighed, "Tsk. Sebastian, I'll go home soon enough! Go!"

"… –"

"That's an order" he interjected, slightly frowning.

I sighed. "Yes sir."

I grabbed my coat and headed to the elevator. I pressed the ground floor button and tuned out the repetitive elevator music. Walking out of the ground lobby, through the spinning doors, I opened my umbrella. A sweet scent twisted through the air, hitting me like a truck. I gasped quietly as I felt my pupils dilate and put my head down in fear that people would notice my bright red eyes. I could see people's feet, and their hands hanging down at their sides. That's when I noticed that familiar blue gem. That ring… it couldn't be…

I looked up with haste. The sweet smell was practically oozing from the man's pores. It gave me shivers. It had been forever since I had smelled something that sweet. The smell didn't come from the near restaurants and it was not something that could be put in a bottle. It was him. It had to be him.

I shoved through the crowd trying to catch up with him. I lost him in the stampede of people at the crosswalk. No… I wouldn't lose him, not this time. Not again! The wind ripped away my umbrella but I didn't care. I took in a deep breath trying to catch his scent. I quickly turned towards the smell. He was across the street, slowly trotting further and further away. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd.

"CIEL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The man froze at the name – spinning around and locking eyes with me. He was still wearing the eye patch… he looked different though. He had grown. A delivery truck drove by breaking our glare. He had disappeared by the time it moved out of my way. My heart sank for a moment until I saw a dark shadow slip around a corner into an alley. I wouldn't wait until the traffic light turned green, because if I did he would be gone again. I took my chances, dodging cars and traffic earning gasps from all the people on the sidewalks. I ran into the alley, nearly slipping as I turned the corner.

He wasn't there.

~ o0o ~

Sebastian went home and tried to convince himself that he'd lost his mind after all this time. He sat in his living room staring out the glass window that covered most the surface of the wall and stared out into the city and subconsciously searched for him. It was pouring rain now. The dark sky had a sort of orange tint to it from the city light but it made it somehow darker. He sipped on wine and didn't bother with dinner. He wasn't hungry – not for human sustenance, anyhow.

Thunder clapped and shook his building. It sent ripples across the surface of his drink. He heard the sound of light foot steps outside his door as the roll of the thunders aftermath echoed. He looked towards to door as the bell rang. He sighed. It was probably just Matsumara coming to make sure he made it home fine. He often did on rainy days; probably out of fatherly habit.

"How many times do I have to tell you sir," he began, "a little rain won't slow m-" he cut himself off as he opened the door.

Ciel stood, soaking wet with his hair hanging in his face. He looked up, and stared him in the eyes. His violet eye that bared their bond was dark and cold.

"May I come in...? Sebastian?" he asked quietly.

The older demon was at a lack of words. He only robotically nodded his head. Ciel slipped in past him, standing on the rug and removing his shoes. Water dripped off of him and he stood on tiny, circular floor mat.

"Can I get a towel?"

Sebastian still couldn't quite grasp what was going on. "Can I get an explanation?!" He yelled like an angry parent whose child had snuck away late at night.

Ciel jumped slightly as he raised his voice.

Sebastian sighed and nodded. "Don't go anywhere."

He went into the bathroom and got him a towel. Ciel wrapped it around himself and tried himself the best he could. Sebastian stood and stared at him as if he were a ghost. The younger man stopped as he noticed.

"Sebastian… I know you want to know where I've been… where I went and why I left so suddenly… but I can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't tell me? My lord, I –"

"Don't do that!" Ciel snapped at him. "Don't call me that! I'm not your master anymore, alright!? A hundred years… you'd think you get it by now."

Something about that hurt Sebastian. Not the tone of his voice or the glare in his eyes… or maybe it was those things. His words gave him a heartbroken feeling that he hadn't felt in thousands of years.

"Our contract… never officially ended, it would have ended when your wish was achieved and I took your soul, but I never got the chance to. Contractually, it is still my duty to protect you, and since you became a demon, it will be my duty until the end of time… but you just disappeared without a trace! Without any clues or scent left behind or note, Ciel! Do you know how much I worried?! I went insane! There was nothing I could do! I searched for a few decades before I gave up, and even then, every time I saw someone that looked like you I would feel sick to my stomach."

There were angry tears in the demons eyes. Ciel frowned and hung his head.

"I wouldn't just leave you, you know. I can't tell you much, but –"

"Why can't you, Ciel?" He slowly approached him and reached out his hand to him. Ciel backed away from his touch. "Is someone… is someone… keeping you locked away?"

Ciel nodded and broke into sobs. When Sebastian tried to touch him again he pushed him away.

"You can't touch me! He'll know then! He'll smell you on me. He's like a blood hound." He sniffled. "He said if I had any contact with you, or if I tried to escape he'd kill you and me! I'm so sorry to put you in danger but I couldn't stand it anymore! I MISS YOU, SEBASTIAN! "

It shocked him; the fact that he has been taken right from under his nose and the fact that he was crying. He was crying for him. He was scared. Sebastian slowly approached him once more and opened his arms.

"Ciel… please… It's my job to protect you. I want to protect you… my lord… please. Just come here… "

Ciel couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed into his arms, taking in his scent and how he held him close to him. He felt ridiculous; he was a grown man – and a demon, and here he was crying in the arms his childhood butler; but he was more than that. He could never find the words for how he felt. There were no adjectives in all of the languages he knew that fit him perfectly – and only perfection would do.

Ciel whispered his name, and when the demon looked to him he wrapped his arms around his neck and stole a soft kiss. It was brief, and gentle but still left them both wanting more. Sebastian's chest swelled and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Ciel's fingers brushed against his cheek.

"Open your eyes, Sebastian."

The older demons hand came up to meet his. "No. No, I'm afraid, Ciel. I'm so afraid." He admitted.

"What are you possibly afraid of right now?" Ciel pondered.

"That maybe, after all this time, I've completely lost it; that you're a hallucination or that this is a cruel dream. I'll wake up in my bed and it will be empty and the room will be cold without you… just like it's been all these years." Sebastian shook his head, refusing still to open his eyes. "I'm afraid that you'll disappear."

Ciel pulled him into another kiss; a longer one. Sebastian's tongue slipped past his lips, earning a shiver from the boy as he brushed the roof of his mouth. Ciel stumbled into him and Sebastian fell back against the wall. When he finally pulled back, he opened his half lidded eyes and spoke.

"One night; just stay for one night."

"I can't. You have… no idea. _I really can't_, Sebastian."

"Just tell me, Ciel. Let me help you." He pleaded in a growl.

Ciel gave him another smooch. "Shhh, stop worrying about it. _There's no hope_."

Sebastian tried to speak again but was cut off when Ciel wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled his head back by a handful of his hair. His lips traveled his pale skin of his jaw line and neck. One of Sebastian's arms wrapped around his waist and another around his back that pulled him even closer to him. They fell past his bedroom door and Sebastian tripped back onto his bed. Ciel's hands worked fast, undoing the buttons of his shirt and revealing his chest. Sebastian reached for the buttons of Ciel's pants and slid them off of him and lifted his shirt over his head.

He dragged them both to the top of the bed and sat against the headboard. Ciel pressed his forehead against his, his hands resting on his shoulders.

"I never said it back then because I was scared that I was nothing but a meal to you." He began. "My pride couldn't take that kind of hit. But when I saw you earlier today and the look in your eyes… I knew that I had hurt you. I wouldn't have left if I had a choice but there was too much at risk. It wasn't my life I cared about so much as yours. I thought that at least if I went with him I would have the peace of mind knowing that you were out there, somewhere in the world, and would maybe one day forget me."

Sebastian only managed to shake his head before Ciel finally said what he had been holding back for years. "I… I loved you. I love you." He diverted his eyes from Sebastian's, his cheeks softly flushing.

The older demon smiled to himself and pulled Ciel closer to him pressing his lips to his. He moaned into the unexpected kiss but his lips moved along with his. His hands traveled down his body and unbuttoned Sebastian's pants, pulling out his cock. Sebastian pulled back only for a moment, to reach in his bed side drawer to pull out a little packet of lube. He never kept full bottles, because he rarely had sex at all. Many other demons found it strange but he only fucked humans if he had intentions of consuming their soul and he did so almost immediately after. It was amazing how souls tasted at the very brink of pleasure – hot and sweet with a small metallic tang. That was survival, though. Sebastian wasn't a demon of lust, but rather greed. He was greedy. What was his was his and he didn't share.

As he had gotten older, and his childish "demonic" ways had slowly dissipated, he never had sex for pleasure until now. He tore the packet open with his teeth, and squeezed the cold gel into his palm before he lathered up his length. Ciel slowly lowered himself onto his cock, pushing his length deeper and deeper into his ass. He cried out and Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and helped guide him up and down, lightly thrusting his hips in turn. Ciel pushed him down onto the bed and laid his body on top of him, grinding his hips so that his cock was buried in him.

Sebastian let out a sort of hum that was laced in pleasure and strain. Ciel chuckled and trailed kisses on his jawline, and down his neck that lead to his chest then back to his lips. When he pulled back, he was surprised to see a tear running down the demons face. Just one, little tear. When Sebastian saw him looking, he quickly wiped it away and grabbed his hips and pushed himself deeper into him, hoping he didn't actually see him crying. Ciel stopped moving, but Sebastian kept thrusting below him.

"Why are you crying? I'm not hurting you, am I?" He asked lovingly.

Sebastian shook his head. "No. Not physically, at least."

Ciel nodded and hung his head, thinking of something to say to help him. "You know I can't stay." He warned him before he began to plead again.

"But you don't have to go back to whoever is holding you hostage, Ciel! Please!" His thrusts became deeper and harder.

Ciel gasped at the change of pace and tried to stay on track. "I'm not the only one who's walking on thin ice! I'm not the only one being held, and if one of us messes up we both ge- Ah! Uhhngg…"

He couldn't ignore it anymore. Sebastian took control, pushing him onto the bed and going as hard as he could. Ciel had his legs wrapped around his waist and his head thrown back, hanging off the bed. He was over thrown with pleasure. Sebastian was desperate; desperate for him in every way. He felt like a man finding his way out of the desert, greeted with cold rain and drinks to quench his thirst. He pulled him up into his arms and his lips went straight to his throat sucking and licking the pale skin.

Ciel held him tightly to him moaning in his ear. "S-Sebastian, fu-fuck me! Oh god…"

A low, rumbly growl shook from Sebastian's core. It was like the deep, predatory growl from a lion defending a corpse. Ciel looked into his eyes and for a moment was almost afraid. He was lost - his mind somewhere far off. He was focused on nothing but Ciel.

"I'll find a way." Sebastian vowed. "I'll get you back."

Ciel looked to him with eyes half lidded. He shushed him and placed a finger over his lips. He didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted to be close to him. Sebastian's muscles clenched. He wrapped his hand around Ciel's cock and began to pump. He buried his face in his neck as he came, filling the boys ass with his cum. Ciel moaned at the warmth inside of him. The sensation was enough to push him over the edge, coming into Sebastian's hand.

They laid there in silence, running their hands across each other's skin, exploring every tiny bit of each other; every beauty mark or scar, every tiny hair, every cell… Sebastian kissed his shoulder and rolled over so that he was nestled in his side.

Sebastian opened his mouth slightly as if to speak, but stopped himself, cringing and turning his head to the side with a pained expression. Ciel slid his hand up to move the hair that stuck to his face, dampened by sweat aside. He tried to offer some sort of comfort to him.

"It's not… all bad; being a demon. It's interesting and detailed. I think I may like it better than being human but its been so long since I've been human that I can hardly remember what it feels like." He laughed.

Sebastian listened to him talk, telling him about all the things he had learned all on his own. While it lifted his spirits, it also made him sorrowful. He had looked forward to teaching him those things. At least he had learned one way or another. He grew silent after a while

Ciel kept an eye on the clock. It was getting closer and closer to midnight. He slid out from under Sebastian and began to get dressed.

"If I'm not home soon, he'll come looking for me."

Sebastian grabbed his arm quickly and pulled him closer. "I was being serious, earlier, my lord. I'll get you back. Until then, find a place we can meet safely." He kissed the back of his hand and smiled.

Ciel gently took his head in his hands and held it against his chest. "I'll have someone deliver the address to you."

Sebastian walked him to the door and held it open for him. "Take my umbrella, Ciel."

He shook his head. "The rain will help cover your scent. I'll take the most populated route. The smell of the humans should cover it up."

Sebastian nodded. Clever boy… He gently grabbed his face and stole another kiss. "Soon?" he asked.

Ciel nodded and smiled. "Soon."

He left Sebastian's apartment, and fell into city traffic, letting people bump and rub against him to hide his smell. He was still worried about being caught. He got on a train and stood in the center of the most crowded area. Once he made it to the outskirts of Tokyo he would run the rest of the way, into the rural area where he lived.

When he arrived, he took off his wet clothes on the porch. Something caught his eye on the bench swing they had hanging next to the door; a large tarantula. He scooped it up and looked down at it. Before he had the time to create any logical thoughts, a voice called out to him.

"Ciel. Come inside."

He took a deep breath and opened the screen door. At the end of the hall, he stood there, his golden eyes giving him a displeased glare. He hung his head and stood before him. He tried to soften the mood. "I-I found this… I thought you might like it." He presented him with the spider. He let it crawl into his hand and ran his finger across its prickly hairs. He walked over to a large tank where he had other spiders and nudged it in. The other spiders surrounded it and began to antagonize it. One ganged up on it from behind while two others came at it from the front, sinking their fangs, oozing with venom, into it while others tore off its legs.

Ciel cringed and looked away.

His captor grabbed himl by the arm and dragged him into his room where he threw him onto the bed and pulled a switch from one of the drawers. Ciel knew what was coming next.

He asked once politely. "Where have you been?"

Ciel rolled on to his back and held out his arms as if to plea. "Nowhere! I've been nowhere." He whimpered.

The golden eyed man looked down at him angrily before wrestling his hands out of the way and bringing the switch down onto the pale skin of his stomach. Ciel screamed out in pain, squirming as it left a sting.

"Where have you been?" He asked again more forcefully.

"I was exploring the city!" he cried. "I lost track of time an- AH! _C-CLAUDE_ PLEASE!" he tried to plead but the demon would hear none of it. He continued to beat him, leaving whelps and bruises all over his body.

Outside the door, a certain guilty blonde stood in tears. Alois sniffled as he listened to Ciel's screams. He had been sent after Ciel to keep an eye on him. Of course, he had seen everything earlier that day. He knew that Sebastian was in Tokyo and had caught him out and about. He also knew that Ciel had gone back to talk to him. Of course, he wasn't so cruel as to report that to Claude. He told him that he had been out in the city but he lost track of him when he saw him leave with a strange man.

Claude would be able to tell he had had sex with someone, but hopefully, Ciel had gotten rid of enough evidence so that he wouldn't know _who _he had sex with_._

The screaming stopped and Alois perked up a bit. He sniffled and wiped his eyes. Neither came out of the room though, and it worried him. He cautiously pushed open the door just wide enough to see what was going on.

Ciel was all beaten, Claude pacing back and forth angrily. He stopped and went over to Ciel, tearing open his pants and pulling down his under wear. He scoffed, rubbing his finger across the hole that was still faintly stretched from sex. He shoved him off of the bed.

"Who was it? ANSWER ME, CIEL."

Ciel cringed at the pain of the floor colliding with his injuries. "It was j-just a human man, Claude."

The bigger demon grabbed him and threw him onto the floor, sending a foot crashing into his ribs. Ciel screamed.

"HE WAS JUST A HUMAN!" he screamed. "I SWEAR. I SWEAR."

Claude continued to beat him in his own paranoid frenzy. Alois shoved the door open and crashed into Claude.

"I saw! He was just a human! He's telling the truth!"

Claude glared at him and Alois hung his head low, peering over at Ciel who rolled in agony. His head throbbed with sharp pains.

"There are no reasons for demons to be in Japan. It's been that way for centuries. We're the only ones, Claude. You know that."

Claude stood straight and pushed up his glasses. He sat down on the bed and sighed.

"Take him out of here. Clean him up."

Alois nodded, dragging Ciel by his legs into the bathroom. He propped his limp body against the bathroom door and huffed. Ciel's lips moved as if he was muttering silent swears. Alois huffed and kneeled down to him.

"You just couldn't resist could you?"

He gazed up at him with such a miserable expression. Alois rolled his eyes. "You would have never gone after him back in the day. You're soft."

"I'm desperate."

"You're _insane. _I was desperate… you're just insane. I hope he was worth getting your ass kicked."

Ciel hung his head and smiled softly.

It was certainly worth every ounce of pain.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi! So basically all of my one chapter stories are either one shots or test runs. SO IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND WANT TO SEE WHERE IT'S GOING, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND I'LL CONTINUE IT FOR YOU.**

**I have an authors blog! .com**


End file.
